


Gryffindor vs Slytherin

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Yato doesn't understand why he's starting to feel jealous around Hiyori, but can't dwell on it as the first Quidditch match of the season begins.Thank you Ina (leopah) for beta-ing me.Happy birthday Maddie!





	Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourdeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourdeath/gifts).



Tenjin never spoke to Yato about the prisoner, nor hinted at her identity in the morning assembly following the break-in. Even if she _was_ after him, Yato could do nothing but sit and wait for her to be captured.

The school remained uneasy for the next couple of days, but it soon melted away into excitement: the first Quidditch match was the following weekend.

In between practice, Hiyori and Yukine pushed Yato into joining them in the library studying for midterm exams, as well as helping him catch up on things he’d missed from skipping too many classes.

Yato, disappointedly pushed the library door open. It seemed his Gillyweed stunt had been unravelled before it could take effect as there were no fishy incidents. The smell of old parchment hit him, mixed with warmth that came from the hundreds of table lamps and food that a few desperate seventh years had snuck in, eager to make the most of what precious revision time they had.

Yukine and Hiyori, in their usual spot by the window, were joined by a familiar face--Kazuma.

He raised his head when he heard footsteps approaching, Yukine didn’t bother to look up whilst Hiyori’s head poked out from behind Kazuma.

Yato felt a faint jealousy. _Why’s Kazuma with Hiyori?_

He brushed the thought aside when Hiyori greeted him. He returned it and flopped down next to Yukine, who budged up on the leather pew.

“Anything interesting?” Yato asked, scanning the page of the book Yukine held but not absorbing any of the words.

“Werewolves,” Hiyori answered for him, turning her own book around to show him an inked portrait of a lycanthropic man.

“Isn’t that meant to be next term’s topic?” Yato asked.

Yukine dropped his book and nodded, raking a hand through his hair. “Professor Takemikazuchi assigned it since Professor Daikoku was ill again.”

“Which is ridiculous, since we haven’t even started on werewolves,” Hiyori muttered.

It was no secret that Professor Takemikazuchi, the old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, wasn’t happy after the reshuffling of staff lost him his position in Defence Against the Dark Arts and landed him teaching Potions instead.

Yato directed his attention to Kazuma, whose hand was questionably close to Hiyori’s on the book they were studying. “Since when did we do werewolves?”

“I’m helping,” Kazuma answered, glancing up from the book and shifting his glasses further up his nose, “since I passed the test and you didn’t.”

Yato huffed at Hiyori’s repressed smile. _Smartass_.

“I have to ask you something anyway.” Yato, wanting to separate him from Hiyori, stood and grabbed the hood of Kazuma’s robe, towing him through the row of bookstands and just out of sight of Yukine’s and Hiyori’s perplexed looks.

Yato crossed his arms, waiting for Kazuma’s attention to turn to him instead of looking back over his shoulder at the table.

“She’s a catch.”

Yato followed Kazuma’s eye to Hiyori who peered at the book, then back at Kazuma, who had an amused look on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, you’re a Seeker, she’s a catch….” Kazuma drew it out as if it was the most obvious thing. “...like the Snitch…”

The blank look Yato gave him made his smile falter.

“She’s a Beater…” Yato said slowly, not grasping Kazuma’s implication.

“God, you’re dumb.” Kazuma laughed. “It’s obvious what you’re trying to do.”

Yato went a shade of purple. “ _Dumb?_ ”

“I’ll explain these feelings when you’re older.”

Kazuma patted Yato’s cheek, turning on his heel and avoiding being wrenched back by his hood as Yato spluttered questions, the main one of which Yato would discover the answer to quite soon.

“ _What_ feelings?”

 

~

 

The first Quidditch match of the season had arrived – Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Unfortunately for the teams, an early snow had blanketed the school grounds in a white frost that called for extra layers which would make flying much more difficult.

Yato and Hiyori had joked with each other it would be the first time they would be going head to head, though they would have no direct competition with each other as Yato’s opponent was Bishamon, who was hellbent on winning the Snitch.

Yukine had been appointed Quidditch commentator for the match, which might be his last if he didn’t keep his language in check, as his voice would be projected over the entire stadium.

“It’s fine, Yato,” Hiyori said, though her frown betrayed her calm words. “She can’t do anything in front of the whole school.”

The players were mounting their brooms, and Yato and Hiyori rushed to join their teams, taking off to hover in anticipation. Professor Tsuyu worked the buckles of the case loose, letting the Bludgers and the Snitch fly up. Yato’s eye trained on the Snitch which flitted around his head before vanishing, a blink of gold against the snow.

A sharp whistle announced the start of the game.

Yato soared upwards and hovered above the pitch, staying out of the way. The falling snow caked his cloak and hair in fine white crystals and stung his cheeks as the breeze pushed against him. He couldn’t see the Snitch, and by the looks of it, Bishamon couldn’t either.

The players zipped through the air, scarlet and emerald robes streaming out behind them as they expertly swerved and dodged Bludgers and Beaters, only to be blocked by both Keepers when anyone tried to score. Over the roar of the crowd, Yukine’s voice resounded through the speakers.

“Gryffindor in possession. Tsuguha passes to Aiha – NO, YOU LITTLE –!”

Yukine shouted into the microphone, one hand gripping the ledge as he leaned over and screamed at the fouling Slytherins below who paid no heed. They had immediately boxed in their opponent who had the Quaffle, jostling him so much that he lost control of his broom and flew into the tapestries adorning the podiums.

“ _That_ was **_ILLEGAL_**!”

Madame Kofuku – invigilating commentators ever since an incident last Quidditch Cup Final left the first years learning a new word that they shouldn’t have – gave Yukine a stern look which cut off any curses he was about to scream into the microphone. Suzuha, sitting near Yukine and growing worried that he was about to plunge headfirst to the ground if he leaned any farther, tugged the tail-end of his coat.

“Slytherin steals the Quaffle,” Yukine regained some composure, but his hand still gripped the stand, “there they go – SHOOT! – SCORE!”

The Quaffle sailed through the centre hoop of the pitch, Gryffindor’s Keeper dangling from their broom for some reason which may have been related to a well-aimed Bludger that was hurtling back to earth.

“DISQUALIFY HIM!” Yukine bellowed, but Madame Kofuku tugged the microphone away from his mouth just in time.

Yato could see that Gryffindor’s situation was dire, and at this rate the whole team would be taken out by Slytherin. This wasn’t what they had practiced. Why were they playing dirty?

The second the thought crossed his mind it was pierced by a flicker of gold inches from his nose; the Snitch, tantalising him before zipping away in an agile dive.

Yato broke into a hasty chase through the flurry of snow, nose-diving towards the earth in a bid to seal his team’s victory and end the onslaught. He had to catch it before Bishamon could work out exactly where the Snitch was heading.

His eyes stung, tears beginning to blur his vision and obscure the Snitch before he felt the feathery beats of its wings closing in his glove and a roar going up from the crowd.

Yato grinned. _Bishamon’s going to be pissed._

Rearing his broom, Yato held the Snitch above his head and looked down, waiting for the referee to end the game and declare Slytherin the winner, but instead he found the real cause of outcry.

A bundle of red – a Gryffindor player – huddled on the ground, contrasted against the snowdrift. A second Gryffindor dived down immediately, unmistakably Bishamon from the blonde hair which had come loose from its messy bun streaming out behind her.

Yato thought it was just another crash landing, before he saw a Bludger soaring skyward from the scene and being hit away by a Beater – Nora.

She caught his eye and waved her bat before looking back down, lazing on her broom as the gears clicked into place in Yato’s head and he realised that in all the scarlet and gold capes he could see around him, Hiyori’s number wasn’t among them.

Yato dropped the Snitch in an instant, hands grasping his broom as he hurtled to the ground and leapt off mid-flight, landing hard on his feet in a stumbling run to Hiyori and Bishamon who were now joined by the few Gryffindor players that hadn’t taken a thrashing.

Hiyori was sitting up now, her cloak draped over her entire body which was hunched under Bishamon’s tentative hand on her shoulder. Snow settled on her bowed head as she cradled her arm beneath her cloak, and Yato’s stomach dropped at the thought of the Bludger cracking her bone with enough force to throw her from her broom and plunge god knew how far from the sky.

Professor Tsuyu, crouched and gently arranging the cloak around her, told Hiyori she had to go to the infirmary. Bishamon helped Hiyori to her feet, tucked under her arm and parting through the assemblage around them and shoving past Yato who couldn’t get the words out to even say Hiyori’s name.

The backward glare Bishamon gave him was more poisonous than Basilisk venom.  

 

~

 

Bishamon left the infirmary not long after Hiyori’s arm had been bandaged up in a sling, saying she was ‘ _going to make that weasel pay for this’_. Who _‘that weasel’_ was, Hiyori had no idea.

Luckily for Hiyori, the injury wasn’t too bad and would only need a few days to completely heal. That Bludger had come out of nowhere, though it just showed she wasn’t as experienced as the other players who managed to dodge them.

Yukine skidded into the infirmary, red-faced and out of breath from sprinting there from the Quidditch stalls, asking too many questions much too fast for Hiyori to answer. Instead she let him explode with profanities, cursing Slytherin and ‘every bloody Squib that didn’t stop the game when it went ugly’.

Yukine took a breath went he’d come down from his towering rage, eyeing the bandages poking out from the scarlet cloak draped over Hiyori’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Hiyori wiggled her fingers, showing no lasting damage. “Did you see what happened?”

Yukine seethed. “It was Nora, I saw her hit that Bludger at you.”

Hiyori shifted on the bed. “I mean, it’s what Beaters do.”

Of course, it was just a game, but Nora’s intentions weren’t exactly friendly when it came to her. Hiyori wasn’t surprised this was Nora’s doing.

“Slytherin won then,” Hiyori sighed. “I guess it’s my fault, since Bishamon left the Snitch for me.”

“No,” Yukine said with a quick, reassuring shake of his head. “Yato caught the Snitch just as you got hit, so the game was over anyway.”

Hiyori hummed. Bishamon wouldn’t be happy. Maybe she was going to try and get a rematch?

“Yato practically fell out of the sky to get to you.” Yukine continued, taking the chair next to the bed and straddling it, arms resting on the wooden frame with his chin propped up.

Hiyori let out a surprised ‘ _oh’_. She didn’t realise.

Yukine watched her for a moment, eyebrows knitted. He had to ask her a question; the one he’d tried to before she vanished.

“Don’t you think Yato’s acting weird? After the dementor, and now…” Yukine trailed off. He sounded dumb, but it had been bothering him.

“And now…?” Hiyori prompted.

“Well, he acts weird around us. Like when we were in the library with Kazuma.”

Hiyori hummed. She didn’t think it was weird; just Yato.

“I think he’s okay. A lot has happened in the last year.” She nudged Yukine’s leg with her foot when he gave her a dubious look recalling the year’s events. “Everything’s okay now.”

A smile tugged at Yukine’s lips. “Don’t think it’ll be okay when my house finds out how many points I lost us for swearing.”

Hiyori laughed, and Yukine’s smile fell apart into a sheepish grin. “I think I’ll be lucky to get to commentate again after the profanities I screamed, even though Madame Kofuku managed to get the mic away in time.”

Yukine and Hiyori laughed at the imagery of tiny Madame Kofuku fighting an equally small teenager for a microphone.

“Is it safe?”

The new voice from the doorway caught their attention, laughter turning into short giggles. Still in his Quidditch uniform with his cape billowing out behind him, wet from melted snow and his boots caked in slushy mud, Yato gave them a guilty smile.

“Is what safe?” Yukine asked.

Looking back over his shoulder, Yato answered, “I don’t want to hang around if I’m going to get a beating from Bishamon.”

The quizzical look Hiyori gave him prompted him to elaborate, his eyes falling on Hiyori’s slinged arm. “She thinks it’s my fault…that you got hit.”

“Why would she think that?”

“They’re always doing this kind of shit,” Yukine snorted before catching himself and shrugging at Yato. “Sorry.”

Yato shook his head, sitting on the metal railing at the foot of the bed. Not noticing his cloak was dampening the white linen, he half-turned to Hiyori and Yukine. “Everyone knows Slytherin’s Quidditch team is trash.”

“You aren’t!” Hiyori says a little too quickly. She stuttered at the surprised look Yato gave her.

“N-not ‘ _you_ -the team’, but, ‘you-Yato’. You don’t do bad things…”

Yato smiled, looking at his feet. “Thanks.”

“Yato?” Yukine cut in. Both Hiyori and Yato looked at him, faintly pink and wide-eyed, remembering he was still there.

“Mm?”

“I’d avoid Bishamon if I were you.” Yukine mouth curved into a wicked smile. “She was in a terrible mood as she headed to the Slytherin dorms. I heard she’s looking for a weasel.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What the FUCK Nora. Yato seems to be a bit more protective of Hiyori, don’t you think?  
> I’ve had this idea for a while of Nora joining the team later in the series and being a Typical Asshole hurting Hiyori and making Yato worried.  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
>  


End file.
